


50 Shades of Clintasha

by Sugarpieme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarpieme/pseuds/Sugarpieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Clint discovers Natasha reading 50 Shades of Grey and sexy time ensures. The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

Tumblr Prompt: Clint discovers Natasha reading 50 Shades of Grey and sexy time ensures. The Avengers.

 

I don’t own any characters…also posted on Wattpad…

 

 

Strolling into their shared room, the first thing Clint could sense was Natasha's arousal. Eyes flicking around the room, he eventually connected with the body of Natasha, reading from her tablet on the windowsill. He cast his eyes over her irregular breathing, the way her hips subconsciously rubbed against the windowsill, grinding as her nipples clearly stood out through her skin tight suit.

 

"Good book Nat?" Clint asked, leaning against the door frame. Natasha's red hair covered her blushing face as she snapped her head to face him, quickly shutting down the tablet.

 

"...wha? Huh? Oh yeah, good book. When did you get here?' Nat stuttered, holding the tablet to her chest, jumping off the windowsill. Crossing the room, she pecked Clint on the cheek as he grabbed her waist.

 

"Now this must be a really good book, if it made you stutter Nat. I must read it after you." Clint teased as he breathed into her ear, feeling the shudder going down her spine.

 

"Over my lifeless body love. I believe Fury wanted to see me." Natasha replied with the fake excuse, kissing Clint softly before departing, her blush creeping down her face and neck.

 

This game continued for several weeks. Clint would walk in on Nat reading from her tablet, finding her extremely aroused and almost pining for something, and as soon as he would enquire she would run off. Eventually she accidentally left her tablet one day.

 

Clint noticed the tablet laying on the table, and curiosity got the better of him. He didn't need a password to get in, because he knew that everyone else was too scared of Nat to touch her stuff, so she didn't need one and located the book easily.

 

"50 Shades of Grey?" Clint whispered, reading the page that was open. It was quickly apparent that it was basically porn, and wow, it was hot. He had heard about the book series and what it contained but he didn't believe how...how steamy it was. Placing the tablet on the table, Clint developed an excellent plan, that could go horrendously wrong, or wonderfully. And he loved living on that edge.

 

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Plopping down in front of her desk in her study, Natasha was still heavily breathing from her intense workout. She hadn't been bothered showering as she knew nobody was going to see her as she was in her room, and she knew Clint would be in a meeting for while more. Sliding in her noise-reduction headphones, she started her classical playlist (mostly containing Tchaikovsky) and started to work on the mountain of paperwork that was piling on her desk.

 

An hour and a half later, Natasha noticed some movement in the corner of her eye. Trusting her deeply implanted training, she pulled the gun that was hidden under the desk, aiming it at the intruder as she pulled her headphones out.

 

"Good Evening Nat." Clint growled leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, still dressed in the grey flannel pants that just hung off his hips and the tight-fitting white linen shirt he wore to the meeting. The sleeves were rolled up over his elbows, showing his toned forearms.  

 

"I figured out that book you were trying so hard to keep from me." Clint continued to growl as he walked over, while Nat put the gun away, stiffing at his words. "And I must say, I like your taste." Suddenly Clint's mouth was on Nat's, his tongue claiming and possessing her as he grabbed her slender wrists, tying them swiftly together with the silver-grey tie that was in his pocket.

 

"What are you doing Clint?" Natasha moaned, before looking down at the tie, her mind racing as she realised what was happening. "How...how did you..."

 

"You shouldn't leave your stuff lying around Nat, especially if you don't want people looking at it." Clint continued to growl, easily picking his love up, carrying her to their bed before tying her bound hands to the headboard, despite her protests that Fury would fire her for not completing the paperwork.

 

"Clint..." Nat squirmed, causing Clint to cover her mouth.

 

Clint whispered in her ear "Keep quiet. I don't want to have to gag you." Natasha stopped squirming as Clint effectively removed her socks and shoes, slowly peeling off her training pants to reveal soaking wet white panties, with a little pink bow on the front.

 

"Oh Natasha, you know what those panties do to me...especially with the bow." Clint shuddered, running his nose along the wet patch of Nat's panties, causing Natasha's lust filled body to shudder.

 

Natasha knew Clint's plan from the moment he walked in. She knew he had accessed her tablet (she had JARVIS to thank for that), and he loved dominating over her and scene playing, so it had made sense that he would eventually play a scene from 50 shades.

 

"Mmm, something is wrong here" Clint muttered, playing with the hem of Nat's S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt, swiftly pulling it up to act as a blindfold, revealing her sports bra. "Much Better." Clint whispered into her ear, the breath cold against Natasha's blushing face as he dragged a finger down the middle of her chest, over her stomach to her clit, where he started rubbing softly.

 

Clint continued to tease Natasha’s hyper-sensitive clit as he lavished her nipples through her bra, causing Natasha to continually squirm and moan under him. Pulling up suddenly, he walked away from his panting love to the kitchen, enjoying her moans and threats for him to continue to touch her. He selected a fine bottle of chilled white wine as he walked back, slowly taking off his shirt as he straddled his prey.

 

“Now Natasha, you have been squirming far too much…your challenge is for you to not spill this.” Clint grinned as he poured some wine into Natasha’s belly button, loving how she whimpered when the cool liquid touched her hot skin. “And if you do spill it…there will be severe consequences.” Sliding off her, Clint pulled off her panties with his teeth, ensuring that he scrapped his teeth along her skin so she knew what he was doing. Natasha’s hips flexed subconsciously, causing the wine to tip dangerously close to the edge of her belly button.

 

“Now now Natasha, be careful. You might not like punishment.” Clint reminded her, kissing the ball of her lithe foot, nipping and licking the way up her slender legs and switching between the two until he reached her wet slit, causing her to gasp and a drop of wine slid out of her belly button. She groaned as the cold liquid left a trail of goose bumps down her burning skin.

 

Clint pulled up suddenly, groaning as he saw the spilt wine and licking up the wine. “Oh Natasha, look at what you have done. I’m afraid that as you disregarded my one simple request, I shall have to punish you.”

 

“Please Clint…” Natasha whimpered, half due to lust, half due to Clint’s threat. She knew that Clint was very sadistic, and although she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, she knew that it would be intense.

 

Clint lent over and grab the vibrator that Natasha kept for when Clint was away on months long missions with S.H.I.E.L.D. Setting the vibrator on the highest setting, Clint lavished her clit with his tongue, forcing her trembling thighs apart. After several minutes, Natasha’s screams of lust and her trembling body alerted Clint to how close she was to orgasm.

 

“CLINTTTTT…..I’M GOING TO…” Natasha wailed, causing Clint to suddenly pull the vibrator out and back away, grinning at Natasha’s pained noise as she realised that he wasn’t going to let her orgasm. “Why Clint…please let me orgasm…” Natasha whimpered, trying to bring herself to orgasm with her thighs. Clint tisked, grabbing two ties and tying each ankle apart so she couldn’t continue with her plan. Natasha let a depressed groan go, as she eventually felt her inner flame of lust die into a simmering ember. When Clint had deemed her lust low enough, he eventually started to lick her slit again, pressing two fingers into her tight hole that fitted him perfectly and softly rubbed against her sensitive g-spot. His mouth continued assaulting her clit, sucking and licking it furiously.

 

“Clint…” Natasha whispered, her lower stomach filling with lust again as he continued to bring her closer and closer to another orgasm. Once she was on the verge of another orgasm, Clint suddenly stopped the attack on her lower regions, creating another painful cry from Natasha. There was a faint knock on the front door and Clint pulled away, wiping his face clean of her juices. He walked to the knock, leaving the door to the bedroom open, teasing Natasha with the excitement that someone could walk in on her, tied to the bed.

 

“Eh, hi Clint.” An awkward Steve Rogers stood at the door, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just checking that everything is ok…well, that Natasha is ok. We can hear her screaming…and the others just sent me to check…oh….” Steve stammered, noticing the scent of Natasha in the air, the ruffled appearance of Clint, and the way his erection pressed against his tight pants.

 

“Thanks for your concern Steve. Don’t worry, everything is ok.” Clint grinned, leaning against the door frame as heavily blushing Steve left. Clint turned back, shutting the door as Natasha groaned, relief washing over her. She sensed that Clint was back in the room, and she moaned, her lust growing for the third time that afternoon. She felt Clint’s lips on her budding nipples, sucking and twisting them with his teeth as he reinserted the vibrator into her pleasantly painful hole.

 

“Now Natasha, I think you have had enough punishment. It must hurt, having been so close to two orgasms, then to be denied. And I bet it made you embarrassed, that Steve could have entered our room and seen you tied up and spread beautifully on our bed, with no way to cover yourself.”

 

Clint reached up and kissed Natasha softly as she came to her much delayed orgasm, his mouth swallowing most of the scream that erupted from her body, the bed shaking as her body vibrated with the orgasm. He pulled the vibrator out, purposefully sliding it against her g-spot to increase her pleasure. Natasha arched her back as she passed out from the pleasure.

 

When Natasha woke up, she found herself laying against Clint in the bath as he gently cleaned her body. She felt her stiff muscles being relaxed with Clint’s strong yet nimble fingers, and she purred softly, letting Clint know that she was awake.

“Mmm hello beautiful, glad to see you in the land of the livi…oomph” Natasha cut Clint off with a hard slap to the jaw.

 

“You fool! Why did you leave the door open when you spoke to Steve?” Natasha glared at her partner, causing Clint to shy away from her.

 

“It was your punishment for spilling the wine my dear. I wouldn’t have let anyone in to see you. Your body is for my eyes only.” Clint quietly explained, surprised when Natasha kissed him strongly, embracing her body. “But I must say, that was quite fun…”

 

“Next time, I surprise you, my sweet.” Natasha replied, creating a nervous groan from Clint as they laid in the bath.


	2. Round Two: Natasha's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of 50 Shade of Clintasha.

It had been a brutal fight, and Hydra were more powerful than usual and almost all of us had injuries. Falling on the bed, I internally counted my wounds. Six separate cuts, bruised shoulder, a burn down my leg, and 50 stitches in total. But totally worth it.

“Pet?” Tasha called out, and my eyes fell instantly into the doorway. There she stood, looking hellbent from the fight, a cut across her cheek, and her suit unzipped all the way. She looked like hell and the most beautiful creature that ever existed.

“You. Me. Fucking hard. Now.” Tasha ordered, crawling over me. God that gave me chills when she ordered me around.

“Yes Ma’am.” I simply replied, my shoulder groaning as I moved to take off her suit.

“You stupid bastard. You should leave the fighting to the rest of us. We don’t want our eyes from above getting cut off.” A finger ran across the cut on my chest, causing me to gasp in pain. “In fact, I’m going to change the contact to state that you cannot put yourself in any obvious danger. I do not want my property to get damaged.”

“Yes Ma’am.” I grasped her waist, pulling her onto my erection, moaning from the comforting weight pushing down and creating friction as I grinded into her.

“I should whip you right now for disobeying my orders and entering the fight. One whipping for every cut is fair, don’t you think?” Tasha ground down more on me, my fingers making light work of the top part of her suit. Tasha pulled out a knife, a glint in her eyes as she ran the blade through my shirt, cutting it off. Rolling, I pinned her under me and our lips met hard, my fingers running instantly to her plump nipples.

Sex after a fight was always going to be hard and fast, to get the adreline out from our system. We discovered this technique in Budapest, and we have never let it down since. We fucked where ever we could, in a closet, empty offices, and even have a couple of team mates walk in on us. But, it did the job. I ran my lips down the side of Tasha’s neck, biting hard where her neck met her shoulder. Looking deep into her eyes, I forced her legs apart, sliding my hand down her body, under the lower half of her suit and panties, into her warm, pulsing folds.

“I need this fast pet. Fast and hard.” Tasha groaned, tilting her head back in pleasure. I moved down her body, nipping at the pale flesh as I slid a finger into her waiting pussy, both of us groaning. I swiftly moved to kneel, pulling her onto my lap where our lips met again, one hand running through my hair, the other caressing down my body. I let out a deep groan of pleasure as her fingertips traced along the outline of my straining erection, and a grin came to her lips. “I want this in me. Now.” Tasha’s hands went to my neck as we continued to kiss, her nails digging in my soft skin. I let out my fully-erect cock, moaning as it rested against her inner thigh. I roughly pulled down the rest of Tasha’s suit, laying her down again.

“How do you want me Ma’am?” I asked horsey, my eyes low and veins filled with lust and passion.

“Lay on your back. I want to impale myself onto you.” I moved to how she ordered me, keeping my eyes low. She slowly walked around the bed, her eyes wandering over my body, examining me. Tasha eventually climbed onto me, her porcelain skin in contrast to my tanned body. Slowly lowering herself onto me, I looked into her eyes, my hands grasping her waist.

“You shall not make one noise during this. Not even a moan, for if you do, I will punish you. The only exception is for the safe word, but I believe that we will not need it.” Tasha commanded, slowly sliding herself up and down on my cock, her breathing changing. I nodded in agreement, my hands guiding her, and my hips gave a slight thrust into her. “No. you shall not move as well. I believe that you were ordered not to enter battle, and yet you did. You disobeyed an order, and now you are getting punished for it.” Tasha’s hands fell onto my chest, as she started to move faster. “This is so I can orgasm. You are not allowed to cum, and if you do, I will shame you in front of the team. And you really do not want that.” I watched Natasha bounce on me, her nails digging into my chest, her moans filling the air. It wasn’t long before I noticed that she was getting closer, and I disobeyed her, starting to push her deeper onto me.

“Fuck Clint…” Tasha stammered, head low, pushing herself hard and fast onto me. I struggled to keep level-headed and to not cum, fearing punishment. It only took a couple more thrusts before Natasha was throwing her head back and screaming into the still air. She pushed herself off me, rolling to the side and clutched the sheets, panting hard. I looked at my painfully erect cock, complete with Natasha’s slick and my pre-cum beading at the top. “Thank you slave. Remember, no touching.”Natasha whispered, strolling to the bathroom, scantily waving her ass as she walked.

“Yes Ma’am.” I groaned, rolling so I laid on my stomach, trying to ignore my cock straining for attention, when my hip involuntarily ground into the mattress. I tried to still myself, but soon I was panting, my cock shooting cum into the sheets. “Fuck” I whispered, before going to kneel by the door.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Look at the mess you have made man whore. You cannot even follow a simple instruction.” Natasha growled. “Looks like I have to punish you now…”


End file.
